This grant provides funding for principal personnel and central services for the overall prevention-oriented research program at the American Health Foundation. Support services include a research animal facility and instrumentation, histology, and computer facilities. The Foundation's research program includes projects in cancer epidemiology, chemical carcinogenesis in animal models and cell culture, effects of cigarette smoke and chemical characterization of smoke from various tobaccos, and cancer control through school education, motivation for health screening, and related economic studies. Other laboratory studies cover diet-related investigations of carcinogenesis of the colon, prostate, and other sites.